


180 degrees

by lecheflan



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, I'll be adding more tags as I go, cheerleading au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecheflan/pseuds/lecheflan
Summary: "People are saying we're like a girl group! Which is definitely a compliment, by the way. Makes me want to create an actual girl group with all of you. What if we named ourselves, like, I don't know.Pristin? You know, pristine? without the e?""Out of all the names?""That's a horrible name.""Why even take out the e?""It looks cooler and edgier!" Kyungwon retorts."It doesn't look or sound edgy at all!""Okay, enough!" Nayoung yells and silence immediately fills the room.orA mess of a cheer leading squad revolving mostly around 10 girls just trying to get through high school.





	1. not ready, not set, go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the hs/cheerleading au no one asked for!!! this idea was birthed after their [special performance of girlfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocm6kCkQiHA) yes i have been creating this for too long now
> 
> (psa i know nothing about cheerleading! and america! haha fun)
> 
> i have a neglected fic too?? happy almost anniv to that i guess but yeah i'm sorry about that i'll get back to that when i'm able to ransack my brain for some spicy ideas

If everyone in middle school were little devils, then everyone in high school was much worse.

Kyla's starting to think that everyone else is satan; different parts of him are scattered and disguised as people. Merge everyone in school together, then you get satan in his full, purest form. Testaments of such statement can be seen as she walks through the bustling hallway, them being: jocks being unnecessarily loud - hollering whenever a girl with too tight pants walks by, large seniors trying to dip a freshman's head in a trashcan full of, well, _garbage_ , and the sophomore that attempts to sling his arm around Kyla's shoulder just for kicks.

 _Attempts_.

And there's so much more she'd rather not think about anymore. 

"Kyla!"

"Sungyeon?"

"Hey, you big bean! What the hell are you doing here?" The girl, Sungyeon, tells Kyla as she attempts to reach for Kyla's hair to ruffle it. She fails, as Kyla catches her hand.

"You know, just because I'm taller than you it doesn't grant you the permission to call me _big bean_. And I'm going to study here! What, you think i'm going to start a mariachi band by being here?" Kyla replies as she puts Sungyeon's hand down, earning a pout from her.

"Wow, my big bean already grumpy on the first day?" Sungyeon coos at Kyla, which makes her give a disgusting look towards the smaller girl. "You didn't even tell me you were going to study here too!" Kyla shrugs in reply.

"Anyways, where 'ya heading'?" Sungyeon asks as she links arms with Kyla.

"I'm, uh, looking for my locker. If you could help me look for it, that would be amazing."

"Anything for my big bean," and this time, Sungyeon succeeds in ruffling Kyla's hair. 

 

* * *

 

Finding her room for first period wasn't a challenge, because of the guardian angel sent to Kyla that came in the form of a person that is Bae Sungyeon.

Kyla knows Sungyeon from church; her mother takes her family to a church filled with Korean-Americans every Sunday, which, thankfully, has become much bearable thanks to Sungyeon's presence. They hung out pretty often during choir practices (and Kyla _swears_ she can't forgive her mother for putting her in there without her permission), which, again, is more bearable due to Sungyeon. They would often get ice cream and chat after practices, which makes her pretty stupid for not even asking where Sungyeon goes to school.

 

* * *

 

First period wasn't that bad since she thinks about how everyone in that room with her was just the same as her - trying to adjust in a new environment. Her homeroom teacher was welcoming and warm enough, and the dude that sat next to her - she thinks his name is Chenle - was so outgoing and loud, it was pretty scary.

Time passes by like a breeze, so do her next subjects which she paid half her attention to.

 

* * *

 

"Kyla! Over here!" Sungyeon exclaims as she waves her arms up high from her table to catch Kyla's attention from a few feet away in the cafeteria.

_Kyla's guardian angel is in action once again._

Kyla sits across from Sungyeon.

"So, made friends yet?" Sungyeon asks Kyla as she digs in into what looks like a sad excuse for a salad.

"I have yet to. Everyone was pretty quiet in homeroom apart from the guy that sat next to me, and I kinda zoned out during P.E."

"At least there was a little progress in homeroom. If that's the case, you shall sit with us!" Sungyeon once again exclaims as she slaps the shoulder of the girl sitting next to her, making her flinch. "This is Yewon! I swear, this girl makes the sun shake in its boots."

Kyla thinks she sees her blushing after Sungyeon's exaggerated introduction, but her mind could be playing tricks on her.

"Really? _Makes the sun shake in its boots_?" She replies as she gives Sungyeon a look.

She faces Kyla, "anyways, hi! I'm Yewon. It's a pleasure to meet you," she leaves her hand out for Kyla to shake.

"Kyla. But you know that already since Sungyeon yelled it out like, 5 minutes ago," Kyla says as she shakes her hand.

"I am _so_ done with that Cha Eunwoo guy and his devotees. It's a new school year. Do they ever get tired?" A girl rants as she takes the seat on Kyla's left. "I feel like I'm going to have to sell my soul to a witch for them to stop. Do they ever get sick of treating some _jock_ like a god or something?"

"Well hello to you too, Yaebin," Yehana says, raising an eyebrow. "Go easy on the dude. He didn't do anything wrong. Maybe you should hate on his worshipers."

"Men are just _absolute trash_. I'm just tired of all these hormonal females fawning over him! Hello, we're all going to rot and die anyways!" Yaebin sighs, then looks to her right. "And who must you be?"

"Oh, that's Kyla. She's a friend from church. She's a freshman."

"Well hello! My name is Yaebin. I'm a junior, and welcome to this shithole! Just don't call me a nickname that in any way relates to beans and trash bins and you'll be fine."

Yaebin clasps her hands together. "So," she looks at both Sungyeon and Yewon in the eyes before continuing, "are we cheerleading this year?"

"I had fun last year, so why not?"

"I don't mind..."

"Hey, let's bring Kyla along to tryouts this year!"

The three girls discussing all look at Kyla.

"Me? Cheerleading? Oh, no... I could be making a fool out of mys-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Yaebin gives Kyla a light, playful shove on the shoulder. "Homecoming games won't be boring, and there's some popularity points, if you care about that. Plus, the squad is filled with pretty girls. That is, if you swing that way or something. I don't judge, I promise."

"I do not swing-" Kyla takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'll take it into consideration, thank you."

"Beautiful."

 

* * *

 

Her first day ends on an _okay_ note.

She's expected worse, honestly. The day not being half as bad as she thought it would be has made her outlook on high school a bit better. She has made friends, and her classes were bearable enough _so far_. No other student has tried to sabotage her life yet _(she prays no one tries to)_. None of her teachers have shown their bad sides, which makes her silently give her thanks to every deity up above for making her first day of school pretty memorable for good reasons.

She feels a hand on her shoulder after she gets out of the school's doors, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Heading home via the bus, kiddo?" Yaebin asks as she looks at the bus.

"No. My mom will be picking me up," Kyla replies with a small smile.

"Safe travels back home, kid," She pats her back. "See you tomorrow!" She exclaims without turning back as she jogs towards the bus.

Kyla smiles wider.

At this moment, Kyla had silently hoped that things will continue to look up from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pray i dont end up neglecting this one too thank u muah
> 
> p.s. big thank u to my lovely bff [mj](twitter.com/chaemyouis) for giving me the title and some moral support!! major uwus for u


	2. the lunch bunch

_Sungyeon Bae sent Kyla Massie a friend request._

_Kyla accepted Sungyeon's friend request._

**Sungyeon** : hey there kiddo

_Sungyeon set Kyla's nickname to big bean._

_Kyla removed her own nickname._

**Kyla** : No  
**Kyla** : How many times do i have to tell you

 **Sungyeon** : oh cmon dont be a baby

_Sungyeon set Kyla's nickname to big BABY._

_Kyla removed her own nickname._

**Kyla** : THAT'S WORSE SUNGYEON

 **Sungyeon** : dang youre such a boring child

_Sungyeon set Kyla's nickname to my child._

**my child** : Fine  
**my child** : Being your child is actually the worst  
**my child** : But at least it isn't big bean  
**my child** : Or BIG BABY

_Kyla set Sungyeon's nickname to My mother?._

**My mother?** : send me ur number so i can text an underclassman in class  
**My mother?** : mine is 1-xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**My mother?** : oh!!! and let me send u deets about the tryouts  
_My mother? sent a picture._  
**My mother?** : promise me u will go?

 **my child** : 1-xxx-xxx-xxxx  
**my child** : Debatable

 **My mother?** : :(

 **my child** : Okay okay. I'll try my best  
**my child** : But no promises

 **My mother?** : yay :)

 

* * *

 

Turns out that, opposite from what Kyla has been hoping, no, things are not getting better. She's pretty sure things are going downhill _very_ slowly.

First and foremost, she has math for first period on Tuesdays. Numbers are her enemy, and having to fight them and sleep at the same time early in the week first thing in the morning is not great in any sense.

Second, she gets paired with the guy who she's pretty sure is the most incompetent in class for lab. Just by his presence alone, it screams that he doesn't want to be there. Kyla doesn't want to be there either, but she still has a heart and a teeniebit bit of self love to think about her future and making her family proud.

Lastly, she mulls over her audition piece that's been bothering her ever since she got the details from Sungyeon the night prior.

She's pretty sure the last time she ever danced was probably 2 years ago, when her mom forced her to join her in her daily zumba work out, which was provided by a cd. The instructor shown on the screen was so enthusiastic that she may have gone overboard, which Kyla had hated so much.

It wasn't a fun memory, therefore she absolutely pledged to never do it again.

She briefly recalls, at that time her mother called her a really great dancer. Whether her mom was just being a pitiful mother giving her encouragement or her mom was actually genuine and serious, she doesn't even want to know.

 

* * *

 

"I am indeed very sad that lunch time is the only time we get to be together inside the campus," Yaebin declares inbetween munches of her sandwich. "I mean, Kyla right here is pretty cool."

"Yes, it truly is sad that we only get to be together during lunch time. We could also be together in the morning. But when are you ever early?" Sungyeon stresses the last sentence as she points her fork towards Yaebin.

"Bae Seungyeon, I definitely was not asking for you to attack me by giving out that statement," Yaebin replies, scoffing. "Anyways, if our dear Kyla manages to get in the cheerleading squad, then we have something that's not lunch!"

"Yeah, about that..." Kyla says softly as she slowly sets her utensils down. "I don't really, uh, dance? The last time I _actually_ did was a couple of years ago. It wasn't even serious _at all_."

Kyla shudders at the memory.

"Oh, that doesn't really matter!" Yaebin smiles widely towards Kyla. "If there's a will, and a Kang Yaebin, there will always be a way."

 

* * *

 

Kyla's world really is slowly going downhill, because the moment She turned on the wifi on her phone when she got home, she instantly got bombarded with messages to the point where her phone lags.

Turns out she's been added to a groupchat named The Lunch Bunch (courtesy of Yewon), consisting of her lunch ensemble.

She opens the group chat and sees them talking about how there could be a high chance of lizard people invading the earth to wipe out human existence.

She sends them a simple "what the fuck", puts her phone on silent and proceeds to the kitchen to get her obligatory after school snack.

 

* * *

 

"I don't really know what I should use as my piece," Kyla says as she scrolls through youtube. "Should I like, look for beginners' dance classes on here?"

The Lunch Bunch are currently in a group call, it starting by Kyla accidentally pressing the group call option with the rest just going with it.

"Maybe?" Yewon replies.

"Okay, I found one with a pretty good song. I think this choreographer teaches beginners a lot?" Kyla says, clicking a video.

"Nope. Doesn't look beginner at all," She says, 40 seconds into the video. "I give up. This isn't helping. Why can't you guys help me instead? Aren't you, like, _actual_ dancers?"

"I can't trust my child's well-being with Yaebin," Sungyeon replies, earning her a loud "hey!!" from Yaebin.

"Only Yaebin and Sungyeon are, but Yaebin only started cheerleading last year. I just got dragged along last year when Sungyeon auditioned, but I got in."

"Because you're gifted!" Yaebin exclaims.

"Uh, thanks, I guess? But I kind of disagree with Sungyeon? If you don't uh, trust her with Kyla's life, I guess, then you should be there too? Your years of experience would really help Kyla," Yewon says. "I'll be there to help too. I'll try to make myself useful."

"Finally. The sane one speaks," Kyla mutters.

Sungyeon gasps. "I heard that, Kyla Massie."

"But anyways, I like that. Sounds like a plan."

"Okay ladies, meeting adjourned!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyla/siyeon action is coming soon I Swear


End file.
